


Closing The Distance

by scarletassasin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kimberly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/pseuds/scarletassasin
Summary: Kimberly accidentally walks in on Trini with another girl. Some awkwardness ensues but things escalate between them.





	Closing The Distance

“It’s _not_ a date Zack” Trini repeated exasperatedly as Zack continued to grin at her.

“Yeah right. When a pretty girl comes up to you and asks for some private tutoring for a subject you suck at-”

“Hey! I’m not bad at math.”

“Well you’re not that great either. But anyway, back to what I was saying; When a pretty girl asks you for some _one-on-one_ tutoring for a subject you’re ‘not bad at’ even though you’ve only ever talked to her twice since you got here, she’s not intending on actually studying with you.”

“Oh please!”

“It’s true! Do you need another opinion to be convinced?” Kimberly!” Zack called out to Kimberly who was holding her food tray and already making her way to the table. She sat down across from her two friends. “So Kimberly, if someone you’ve never really talked to before asks you for some private tutoring lessons at your house, is it a date or not?”

“Well they’re definitely not planning on studying” she added and Zack laughed as Trini glared at him. “Why? You gotta date Zack?”

“Not me. Trini over here has a little math study session with Ava Matthews.” Zack said pointing at Trini as she rolled her eyes.

“But you suck at math.” Kimberly added innocently.

“I’m fine with math why do you guys keep saying that? And it’s not a date. We’re just gonna study” she said as Zack continued giggling before she punched him in the shoulder.

“Suuure” he said, still grinning as he rubbed his shoulder where Trini punched him.

“And why was _Ava Matthews_ talking to you?” Kimberly asked.

“She sits next to me in math class. We’ve talked a few times before, but today she asked if I could help her with some math that she’s struggling with-”

“And you said yes?” Kimberly asked as she looked at the other girl curiously.

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal.”

“Why would Ava ask _you_ though?”

“Are people outside the team not allowed to talk to me now?” Trini asked rather defensively.

“No that’s not what I meant. It’s just- I know her from when I was still on the cheerleading team. She’s not the worst person on the team but she isn’t the nicest either. I just don’t want you getting into something you might regret.”

“I can handle myself Kim” Trini said. “You weren’t exactly the nicest person when you were a cheerleader either” she muttered absentmindedly but she regretted it the second it came out of her mouth. Kimberly sighed and tore her gaze away. “I’m sorry, that was a low-blow.” Trini said.

“No you’re right. I was. But that doesn’t mean Ava suddenly turned nice overnight. Who _knows_ what kind of ulterior motives she has?”

“Thanks for the confidence booster Kim” Trini said sarcastically as she stood up from her seat and walked away.

“Trini-” she called after the other girl as she walked away. Kimberly groaned as she rest her face in her palms. “I’m an idiot” she said out loud, forgetting Zack was still there.

“I wouldn't say you’re an idiot but you certainly messed up” he added. “You two need to talk it out because you’re both being idiots when it comes to-” he cut himself off.

“When it comes to what?”

“Nothing! Uhh just some unresolved… feelings?” 

“What are you talking abo-"

“I’m not getting involved in this. Talk it out with Trini!”

 

* * *

 

“This is nice” the girl moaned as Trini trailed her lips down her neck.

“Yeah” she replied as she continued sucking on and kissing the girl’s neck. She moved back to kissing her lips again, her hands trailing the skin under the other girl’s shirt by her hips. 

To be fair, she and Ava studied for almost two hours before the tension lead to Trini on top of her in bed. There was definitely a certain other ex-cheerleader she would have preferred in her bed, but she wasn’t complaining. Ava was nice to her ever since she first talked to her and she was the one who kissed her first that night. There was definitely a chance that this girl wasn't interested in any sort of relationship and was probably just looking for a one-time hookup, but it didn’t bother Trini. She hadn’t been with someone like this in a long time and this affection was a nice comfort every once in a while, especially because of the pass aggressive tension she had with Kimberly after their little disagreement in the cafeteria. 

“You seem distant. What are you thinking about?” the girl said between kisses, snapping Trini out of her thoughts.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it” she said as she kissed the girl’s lips again. She felt the other girl bite her lower lip before she sat up and pulled her own shirt off followed by her bra. Her hands grasped the hem of Trini’s shirt urging her to take it off. Trini took it off her own shirt before she leaned back over Ava and started kissing the girl’s neck again, her hand trailing on her bare stomach making its way lower on the other girl’s body. She unbuttoned her jeans and started to slip her hand under the waistband of Ava’s jeans before she heard a gasp coming from behind her.

“Oh my god! I’m SO sorry!” Trini jumped at the sound of that familiar voice and turned around to see Kimberly right by her window. Ava let out a short yell and pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

“I swear I didn’t know you still had company! I tried to be quiet because I thought your parents were home and I just saw you two there when I walked in and I’m SO sorry!” Kimberly rambled nervously, obviously feeling bad.

“Why the hell is Kimberly Hart climbing through your window on a Friday night?!” Ava yelled. Trini was just glad her parents were out with her brothers for the night because the constant yelling from two girls in her room would be hard to explain. “You know what? I don’t even wanna know. I’m not gonna be anyone’s side-chick anytime soon so” she stood up and picked up her shirt and her bag after she’d put her bra back on as she made her way to the door.

“No Ava wait! It’s not what it looks like!” Trini yelled after her but Ava proceeded to leave the room, slamming the door behind her. Trini glared at Kimberly who gave her a sheepish smile as she heard Ava stomping down the stairs, out the front door and starting her car before driving off.

“Thanks for that. Truly” she said sarcastically as she put her own shirt back on. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to! I didn’t think she’d still be here because it’s kinda late. And do you really think I _wanted_ to see Ava Matthews half naked in your bed? She used to put gum in my hair in the fourth grade all the time. Plus she was always a snob at practice. I didn’t even see her there or notice that you two were uhm… you know… until I got through the window.” Kimberly tried explaining but Trini just kept glaring. “Did I mention I’m sorry?” she added. “I’ll pay for doughnuts for the rest of the week” she smiled. Trini rolled her eyes. 

“Make it two weeks and we’re good.”

“Deal! Again, I’m _so_ sorry!” she said as she made her way to the bed, sitting next to Trini. “So uhm.. you and Ava huh? Zack was right” she said and it sounded like there was a bit of jealousy in her voice. Trini brushed it off. There was no way Kimberly could be jealous of her being with another girl.

“Yup. It was probably gonna be a one-time thing but we didn’t even get to finish the ‘one-time’ part of it.” she joked.

“Oh my god I feel so bad.” Kimberly exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it. No2 I know I’m not gonna hear the end of ‘I told you so’ from Zack.” Trini chuckled and Kimberly smiled back at her. “So why _are_ you sneaking through my window this late at night?”

“Oh I uh- I just wanted to talk to you. I thought Ava would be gone by now. And it wasn’t anything important, just wanted to say sorry for being kind of condescending earlier today. You seemed kind of mad,” she said nervously as she fumbled with her rings.

“Kim” Trini said softly as she grabbed the other girl’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m _not_ mad at you.”

“It’s the first time we’ve ever really fought, even though it was over something so stupid and we didn’t talk at all after that today-”

“So what you’re trying to say is that you missed me?” Trini grinned. Kimberly smiled as she tried to hide a blush.

“What I’m _trying_ to say, is that I _care_ about you and I want to apologize for being a jerk.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was kind of being a jerk too.”

“I know but- I made it seem like Ava wouldn't want to go out with you when that is _so_ not true because who wouldn’t? But anyway, I just didn't want you to get hurt.”

“Really, it’s fine Kim.” she grabbed the other girl’s hand.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date. You two seemed like you were… getting along well.”

Trini snickered at Kimberly’s awkwardness about the whole thing. “It wasn’t bad. Nothing special but not horrible.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. All I could think about the entire time was-” she paused.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on Trin. What is it?”

“Well… you. I couldn't stop thinking about that whole thing in the cafeteria and that if we ever got into a huge fight and grew distant, it would _really_ suck.” 

“So you _do_ care” Kim teased. Trini smiled as she tried concealing the blush forming on her cheeks. They sat in silence for a minute or two after that. Kimberly continued keeping herself occupied with the rings on her own fingers as Trini picked at the hem of her shirt. The next time Kimberly looked up at Trini, she caught her staring. They smiled at each other as Kim inched closer to Trini, their fingers linked between them on the bed.

She looked down to Trini’s lips as she slowly leaned in to Trini. She noticed the other girl lick her lips before she closed the distance between them. Kim had never felt a spark like this when she kissed anyone before. Trini’s hands made their way into her short locks as their kiss deepened and Trini’s one hand made its way behind her neck to pull her closer. Kimberly cupped Trini’s cheek with one hand and pulled her closer with the other hand by the waist. 

“So tonight might not turn out to be a complete disaster” Trini said when she pulled back momentarily. Kimberly grinned into their next kiss. She opened her eyes slightly as she stared at the other girl kissing her, a beautiful sight that made her heart flutter. As if she had sensed it, Trini’s eyes slightly opened staring back at the other girl lovingly, as she continued kissing her, resting her arms over Kimberly’s shoulders and linking them behind her neck. She leaned back, lying down on her bed as she pulled Kimberly down on top of her, moaning into their kiss.


End file.
